


Two Loves Have I

by Draycevixen



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble Sequence, M/M, Oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3097028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I offered to write 12 Advent fics for mates. </p><p>Chamekke asked for <i>a nice little slashy Ichabod/Abraham number</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chamekke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamekke/gifts).



A gangling awkward colt of a boy, Ichabod had hit his height early, his shirt always stained and a touch too small, his hair always breaking free of its ribbon and his knees always bruised.

Shy and easily overlooked, few realized the richness of Ichabod's mind but Abraham had. He'd loved to watch Ichabod read, his rapt face, admired the blue veins in Ichabod's thin wrists as he'd turned the pages. 

And for the first time Abraham had wanted something his father's money couldn't buy. 

He'd caressed those wrists and kissed him and Ichabod had been his, for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been surprisingly difficult to talk Ichabod into accompanying him to America. He had blithely assumed that his love would want what he wanted and been shocked to discover that his beautiful, obliging Ichabod had opinions of his own. 

Ichabod had always looked at him with an intoxicating blend of wonder and hero worship despite his clearly being the more gifted scholar. Without his assistance, Abraham would have never made it through university. 

He really should have known better, they were no longer boys but gentlemen with family obligations and expectations to be met but it had still hurt.


	3. Chapter 3

Love was one thing but duty was another and he'd determined to find a suitable wife, produce an heir and still have Ichabod. 

Katrina was perfect. Beautiful and intelligent she'd welcome Ichabod into their home, making it easier to be discreet and yet still see him. 

He'd planned that with time Ichabod would wed Katrina's sister. The Cranes must also have an heir and close blood ties would cement their relationship. 

Falling in love with Katrina had been serendipitous and he'd felt truly blessed to have two such extraordinary people love him and only him. 

He'd been such a fool.


End file.
